No te hago falta
by Valgreys
Summary: Desde siempre lo supo, pero nunca quiso ver la verdad, sin embargo, ya era hora de aceptarlo, Alucard no la amaba y jamas lo haría.


_¡Hola a todos! Hace un buen que no me pasaba por aquí y pues decidí regresar XD esta vez con un one shot que, aunque algo triste, lo hice con mucho cariño XD espero sea de su agrado y ya, sin echarles tanto rollo los dejo con esta pequeña historia…_

_**No te hago falta…**_

¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Tal vez diez?, si… diez años, han pasado ya, años desde aquella noche en que ella se fue, diez largos años desde que lo abandono en medio de aquella eternidad, la misma que nunca antes se le había hecho tan pesada…

Sostenía entre sus manos una carta escrita por ella, la misma que había llegado al él de la peor manera y sin poder evitarlo revivía una a una las escenas de aquella noche en su memoria, escenas que solo podían provocar tristeza, culpa y dolor en su muerto corazón…

_Hoy como todas las noches te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós –decía el primer párrafo de la carta- creyéndome dormida como siempre te marchaste de mi lado sin dudar un solo momento en hacerlo, sé que hay alguien que te espera, esa a la que realmente deseas, a quien ves cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas, cuando me haces el amor, es ella quien te llama cada noche y a quien acudes sin chistar, aquella por la que me haces a un lado… Es gracioso pensar que en algún momento tuve la idea errónea de que podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí, que por un momento dejarías de verme como "la chica policía" y pasarías a verme como la mujer que realmente soy, pero hoy… hoy sé que no es así y que jamás lo será…_

Una amarga sonrisa escapaba de sus labios al leer esas líneas, _"si supieras Victoria…" _es lo que pensaba el vampiro mientras apretaba aquel deteriorado papel entre sus manos sintiéndose culpable por haberle causado ese dolor a su chica policía, si tan solo es noche se hubiese quedado a su lado y no hubiese ido con "ella" entonces victoria aun estaría a su lado, regalándole aquella sonrisa que guardaba solo para el, iluminando aquel oscuro camino que ambos recorrían, haciendo llevadera aquella pesada eternidad, pero no, había sido un completo estúpido y termino cometiendo el peor de los errores, la había lastimado y lo peor, la había perdido…

No podía evitar recriminarse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido como para haber cometido semejante error, "Es solo sexo" se repetía cada noche tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras, para luego desaparecer de su lado y acudir al llamado de su ama, que como desde unos meses atrás lo convocaba, ¿para que? Muchas veces solo para permanecer en silencio, otras con ligeras insinuaciones y eso lo divertía pues el sabia muy bien lo que ella quería, lo deseaba y el… el también o al menos de eso estaba seguro hasta que la chica policía apareció en su vida, mas aun cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y le quitó la "inocencia" después de eso no estaba completamente seguro de o que realmente quería, es por eso que se apartaba de su lado después de acostarse con ella pues sentía que si permanecía mas tiempo a su lado no podría dejarla jamás…

_Cada vez es menos el tiempo que pasas conmigo –rezaba la siguiente línea- ahora ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de cerciorarte si realmente estoy dormida ¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar con ella? Ni siquiera debería preguntar pues de antemano conozco la respuesta, es ella a quien realmente quieres, a quien deseas tener en tu cama y yo… yo no soy mas que un remplazo, un juguete del que te cansaste, algo sin el mas mínimo valor, no me necesitas y… ¿sabes que es lo mas triste? Saber que no te hago falta y aun así, permanecer a tu lado esperando por un poco de tu atención…_

Debía reconocer que en un principio era así, todo era un simple juego y ella era su juguete favorito, no supo en que momento las cosas habían cambiado y su "juego" se había salido de control, de pronto la chica policía figuraba demasiado en su vida, se preocupaba por ella, la celaba si algún soldado se le acercaba con intenciones de invitarla a salir y no había momento en que no apareciera en sus pensamientos, "has caído en tu propio juego" se decía con frecuencia para luego negarlo completamente, ella era su juguete e Integra era la mujer a la que realmente deseaba, "Vaya tontería" decía ahora que era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, había sido un completo imbécil, sus temores sumado a su confusión habían nublado su juicio y le impidieron ver la realidad, era la chica policía la mujer que había hecho latir de nuevo su muerto corazón, pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora, ella se había marchado y el… el simplemente se había quedado atrás…

_Sé que mis palabras pueden parecer un reclamo pero no es así –Decía otro párrafo y las gotas de sangre sobre el trozo de papel le indicaban que ella había llorado al escribirlas- en realidad quiero agradecerte por los momentos que me diste, aquellos en los que, aunque no fuera tu intención, lograste hacerme feliz, momentos como el día en que me diste una nueva vida o cuando dedicaste parte de tu tiempo a permanecer a mi lado, en esos momentos… realmente fui feliz, aun hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte pero se… sé que son innecesarias, no hace falta que diga algo mas pues sé que de nada servirían y aquellas palabras, aquellos sentimientos que aun llevo guardados permanecerán por siempre dentro de mi…_

Tenia ganas de pegarse un tiro al leer aquellas palabras, ¿Tanto la había lastimado? La respuesta era obvia, la había herido lo suficiente como para que ella tomara esa decisión y el solo recordar aquel hecho hacia que, increíblemente, una lagrima brotara de sus ojos, si tan solo esa noche no hubiese ido con integra entonces… no, no había sido solo por esa noche, habían sido todas las anteriores a esa, aquellas en las que huía de su lado por temor para encontrarse con la mujer que se suponía era a la que deseaba, que equivocado estaba…

Esa noche había acudido al llamado de su ama como de costumbre y luego de hurgar en sus pensamientos supo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que el "anhelaba" desde hace mucho, ella se había acercado a él y sin palabras de por medio lo había besado, el por supuesto no puso resistencia ante aquel acto y guiándola hasta el sofá mas cercano la había recostado allí dispuesto a tomarla, sin embargo al ver los ojos de la mujer que agitada se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, no vio los suyos, vio los de su chica policía su rostro no era el de Integra, era el de Seras Victoria, la mujer con la que tenia sexo cada noche, la mujer con la que supuestamente solo jugaba… recordaba también que aquella noche su ama lo había jalado de las solapas de su traje para besarlo nuevamente, sin embargo un ruido cercano a la puerta había llamado su atención, Integra no vio a nadie pero él supo perfectamente que ella había estado allí, por lo que dejando a un lado a la mujer que "deseaba" había salido corriendo tras su chica policía sin saber o que vendría después…

_Yo no te hago falta Alucard, nunca lo he hecho, no te faltare hoy y sé que mañana cuando no este mas a tu lado tampoco lo hare, –Decía una de las ultimas palabras que victoria escribió para el, mientras que el vampiro solo podía repetir en su cabeza lo equivocada que ella estaba al pensar así- no me extrañaras y eso es lo que mas me duele, he buscado una salida, una solución a esta situación, sé que no me amaras, que simplemente seguirás usándome hasta que te canses definitivamente de mi y ya no puedo soportarlo mas, he tomado una decisión y aunque difícil, sé que será la mejor para los dos, ya no representare un obstáculo entre tu y ella, al fin serás libre y yo… yo también lo seré…_

Aquellas palabras eran un castigo para Alucard pues no hacían mas que hurgar en una herida que no había sanado y que sabia jamás sanaría, no ahora que ella no estaba con el, podía recordar cada detalle de aquella noche, había corrido tras ella tratando de entablar un contacto telepático con ella en el camino pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, ella no respondió y por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por lo que se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de su chica policía encontrando algo que jamás olvidaría, una escena que mas tarde se convertiría en su eterno castigo…

Estaba ella, Seras Victoria con una de sus armas en la mano, su Jackal según recordaba, apuntándose a si misma a la altura del pecho, justo en el corazón, vio con horror como ella estaba dispuesta a apretar el gatillo del arma deteniéndose en el ultimo instante al notar la presencia de su maestro, él había tratado de acercarse pero una triste sonrisa en el rostro de Victoria lo detuvo aquella noche y siendo incapaz de moverse solo pudo leer un "adiós" en los labios de la chica policía, poco después el sonido de un disparo resonó en el subterráneo de la mansión Hellsing, seguido de el sonido muerto de un cadáver caer sobre el suelo, Alucard, aun incrédulo de lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos se había acercado al agonizante cuerpo de su chica policía, sin embargo al intentar tocarla se había convertido en cenizas, aquella vez, después de muchos años había derramado una lágrima de sangre que se deslizo por sus mejillas al comprender la estupidez de sus acciones, en medio de aquel cumulo de cenizas que se mezclaban con la sangre de la chica policía pudo encontrar aquella carta que aun ahora llevaba consigo, aquella que le hizo ver la magnitud del daño que le había causado a la mujer que realmente amaba, aquella que seria su castigo eterno…

_Gracias Alucard, gracias por ser mi padre, mi maestro, mi amigo y el hombre que más ame, gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias y… adiós…_

Las últimas líneas de aquella carta eran las que lo atormentaban más, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo el daño que le había causado ella le diera las gracias? No lo entendía, no comprendía como alguien como ella había podido enamorarse de alguien como el y tampoco entendía como él había sido tan estúpido como para lastimarla de esa forma, "estaba confundido" sería una tonta excusa y cualquier cosa que dijera también lo sería, ella lo había amado y él había jugado con ella, la había destruido, la había matado sin saber que al hacerlo, era el mismo quien moría…

Haca ya diez años que todo había pasado, diez años en los que muchas cosas habían pasado, Integra había muerto en una de las tantas batallas que se libraron, la organización Hellsing había pasado a otras manos por lo que, ya sin ataduras a aquella organización había abandonado el recinto emprendiendo un largo viaje a través del mundo castigándose cada noche con el recuerdo de su chica policía…

Hoy estaba de pie frente a una fría lapida en la que el nombre de su chica policía estaba grabado, observándolo con detenimiento mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido años atrás, reprochándose mentalmente por su estupidez y pidiendo perdón en silencio mientras que una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, había comenzado a llover y a el realmente le disgustaba la lluvia pero aun así permaneció de pie frente a aquella tumba, dejando que las gotas de agua limpien de su rostro los rastros de sus lagrimas…

Dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino nuevamente, tras el quedaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión Hellsing y también estaba la tumba de ella, su chica policía, la única razón por la que volvía cada año a ese abandonado lugar ¿Qué hacia mientras tanto? Esperar… esperar a lo largo de los años a que ella renaciera, tal vez en unos siglos, en el próximo milenio tal vez, después de todo tenia una eternidad para hacerlo, para esperar sus regreso y no cometer los mismos errores, si, ahora solo debía esperar, solo le quedaba esa razón para sobrellevar esa pesada eternidad, seguir esperando por ella…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Si, ya se… ¡Mátenme por escribir algo como esto! T_T no se de donde salió, solo estaba escuchando una canción y las palabras salieron solas Y_Y en fin…. Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido algo trágico… bueno, comenten si es que les gusto y si no… también XD así la borro de fanfiction XD ahora si, ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, hasta la próxima *0*_


End file.
